


intended to complement or match each other

by soonseoks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, Meh, Some Fluff, Wonhui - Freeform, cliche sometimes, hmm that good shit, man idk, side - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonseoks/pseuds/soonseoks
Summary: a companionJeon Wonwoo is a lonely man, living with his cat in a rented apartment and majoring in Botany. Wen Junhui is the heir of a successful Chinese entertainment company, living in South Korea trying to live a life of his own without his controlling father. Putting their differences aside, these two start to grow closer as they appear to be a perfect match with many things in common. But will they admit romantic feelings for each other? Or drift away because of the awkwardness between them?





	intended to complement or match each other

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm rewriting this fanfic i started on wattpad. it'll be different from what i had written but hopefully better.  
> i hope you enjoy it!!

He ran his fingers through his just brushed hair while staring at the coats on his wardrobe. He would be looking like some old man in any of those and that wouldn't be cool at all. Especially because he was going to a bar. Only because of his friend, Seungcheol. The guy was a young musician and was always working really hard and traveling. Wonwoo had no idea of what he did during those travels exactly but he knew Seungcheol always had a lot of fun. He wondered what it was like to be able to do all of that.

Wonwoo himself was a simple 21-year-old guy, majoring in Science, more specifically Botany. Living in a small rented apartment he was paying with his part-time job as a library assistant, where he would spend 5-8 hours every day, and money his parents would give him (quite enough for him to live well by all alone). Most of his "free" time was spent at home, studying and studying. When he was tired of studying, he'd read books about other things that he'd borrow from the library he worked at, watch movies, sleep, play with his cat, maybe write if he's inspired. He doesn't have many friends, only two and a few people he studies with at the University.

What was so interesting for a guy like him to go to a bar on a Friday night, a few weeks before school is over? Nothing. At all. He couldn't even drink too much and didn't like the atmosphere at places like such. Before he received his call from his lovely friend, his Friday night would be spent doing a movie marathon with his cat and some snacks until he fell asleep on the couch. He could've just said no but he ended up agreeing with Seungcheol when he said it had been weeks ever since they hung out so he gave in with a sigh.

They had planned to meet at the local bar at 11 p.m. Wonwoo got home from the library at 7, took a shower and got his outfit on for the rest of the night (literally just grabbed a clean pair of black ripped jeans and a random loose t-shirt a.k.a. his everyday outfit). After he was done eating dinner with his cat Cho, he stared at his figure in front of the bathroom mirror for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out how to make himself look more presentable at a bar with those eyebags. Washing his face and brushing his hair would suffice. With only 30 minutes left to choose a coat. 5 minutes were spent just sitting on his bed and facing the open wardrobe, running his fingers through his hair, scanning his eyes through all of the old looking jackets until he said  _fuck it_ and picked one.

With his jacket on, his hair nicely brushed again, some cologne he dropped on his wrists and rubbed against his neck, his wallet and phone shoved into his pocket, his round glasses sitting on his nose bridge, he was ready to leave.

"Cho, behave while I'm out, okay?" His cat followed him to the door and Wonwoo couldn't resist crouching down to pet him. "I'll be gone for a little... be a good boy. Don't destroy any plants and wait for dad to get home, I'll be quick"

After a few strokes on the kitty's head, Wonwoo stood straight up and walked out of the door, making sure to lock it well. The bar was only 15 minutes away from his house so he'd obviously just walk to it. It was actually enjoyable to walk on the street at that time in the night. He was all alone and he could see some stars in the sky, it was a little cold but it felt nice. His feet hurt a little when he got to the bar, a couple of minutes earlier, but he saw Seungcheol's car already in the parking lot.

The place was really crowded, especially because it was Friday night. There were a lot of people being noisy, with drinks in their hands. He didn't have a very pleased expression on his face as he walked and looked around for Seungcheol. The guy was sitting in a booth, next to a wall. There were other people with Seungcheol that Wonwoo had never seen in his life and it made him slightly anxious.

As soon as Wonwoo stopped in front of the table, he was cheerfully greeted by Seungcheol. Throwing a shy smile at the guy was all Wonwoo could've thought of in that moment, he was avoiding eye contact with the unfamiliar eyes scanning him from head to toe and the other eyes who were more welcoming.

"Wonwoo! You're early as always. Take a seat"

They were in a place with technically 4 seat and the only one available was the seat next to Seungcheol, because across him was a cute guy and across Wonwoo himself was the owner of the eyes that were scanning him a few moments before. He sat down, keeping a little friendly smile on his face as Seungcheol presented his friends.

The guy across Seungcheol was Lee Jihoon. He smilled and greeted him as he recognized the guy was a composer/producer that Seungcheol talked about all the time. Now it was time to make eye contact with the quite intimidating guy across him. To just be that close to him, made Wonwoo want to hide.

"Wonwoo, this is Wen Junhui"

Trying to hide the fact that he his fingers were shaking under the table, Wonwoo made eye contact with the guy, Junhui. He found it difficult to breathe as his eyes laid on the attractive person in front of him. Definitely not the kind of person you would see everyday on the street. That guy had his own magic and it was giving Wonwoo a hard time already.

_Jeon Wonwoo, you suck. Make some friends, already._

"Nice to meet you, Wonwoo"

It was quite noisy with all of the people and music but his voice flood well. It was really soft, it reminded Wonwoo of how the white feathery dandelion seeds float in the air on a pretty and sunny spring afternoon. His eyes were big and captivating, Wonwoo wanted to hide from them but, at the same time, keep looking at them.

"Nice to meet you too, Junhui" The boy almost choked on his words as he forced himself to say something and appear less socially awkward. Wonwoo lacked a lot of communication skills, he couldn't easily make friends but, for the most part of his life, he was comfortable with being alone. 

Everyone was talking but Wonwoo was mostly observing them and listening to them, he was really shy to talk about anything. Seungcheol eventually noticed but so did Junhui. 

"So, Wonwoo, what keeps you busy?" Wonwoo's eyes got slightly wider as he looked at the guy in front of him, trying to think of what to say without sounding too lame.

"I... I've been studying"  _Ah, great, studying. That does sound very cool, Wonwoo. You're such a cool guy._

"Really?" There was actually some interest coming from Junhui "What are you majoring in?"

Before Wonwoo could even open his mouth to reply, Seungcheol wrapped his arm around his small frame and patted his chest with his other hand very cheerfully. 

"This guy here is majoring in Science. I heard things around there are wild, stuff explodes and everything"

The dorky description made everyone laugh a little. 

Wonwoo threw him a little glance before correcting him "I'm majoring in Botany, though. We don't technically blow up things there" 

"Oh, is it like... about plants and flowers?" It made Wonwoo's heart flutter for a moment as he saw Junhui's big eyes glow a little with fascination under the lights. Wonwoo confirmed and that led to a few more question about the course. If Wonwoo liked it, what he learned about, how many years the course would last, typical questions from someone who was clearly interested. Jihoon also joined in and showed some interest and this was the most attention Wonwoo has gotten in years. He was feeling a little overwhelmed but thankfully a waiter walked over to their table to ask if they were going to order any drinks. Seungcheol ordered a bunch of shots for everyone on the table but no one else seemed very excited about it.

"I definitely can't drink more than two" Jihoon stated.

"Why not? You're afraid of... getting drunk? You're not even the one driving tonight..." Something about the way he was speaking to Jihoon made it seem teasingly, which made the other boy roll his eyes with a little smile on his lips. Just from observing how the two interacted, Wonwoo was hinting that something else could be going on between them but decided not to question it, as always. 

"I don't really like to drink alcohol" Junhui leaned back on his seat and coolly crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not drinking tonight".

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on the quiet Wonwoo, back to his normal self. He was a little lost in his thought but figured they wanted to hear what were his plans for the night. He couldn't handle too much alcohol but he didn't want to see uncool or like the typical, boring kid that pulls all-nighters every week and reads books in his free time. He wanted to try and be cool for once. 

"I want to experiment a little tonight, I will be drinking"

His statement was followed by cheers and encouragement from the others.  And he was telling himself to be the grown man he was a just enjoy the night. 

The waiter brought a serving tray with what seemed to be about 20 shots, different colors, probably different flavors. As soon as he realized what he had gotten himself into, Wonwoo gulped. It was a little too late now, if he went back on his word that would be lame. Seungcheol and Jihoon chose a drink and the quick look they gave Wonwoo was enough for him to feel pressured to grab a random drink from the tray. 

"Jihoon... Wonwoo..." They all held their drinks in front of their faces as they exchanged glances. "Bottoms up!"

He forced himself to not think twice and threw the drink down his throat together with the other two. Junhui was leaning back on his seat and watching them with a little smile. That was just the start of a long night.

At his 4th shot, Wonwoo was regretting it. He was starting to feel really tipsy and Jihoon wasn't also sober anymore. Seungcheol could handle alcohol the best, he didn't seem affected at all. Wonwoo really wanted to test his limits that night. Seungcheol would take him home after so he was going to get home, anyway. The guy was really caring and responsible and he wouldn't let Wonwoo go home alone and drunk, definitely. 

Maybe drinking a little too much wasn't the coolest option. He was really drunk after a couple of minutes but sober or not, everyone seemed to be having a good time. The difference was that some would remember the day after, others wouldn't really. But it was still too early to go home. Only when the clock hit 2 a.m Seungcheol talked to Junhui to help him move Wonwoo, who fell asleep on the table and was drooling over his crossed arms. It was a little hard but Junhui could get the guy clinging to him, Wonwoo's arms wrapped around his neck quite tightly as he could barely stand on his feet. Seungcheol slid out of his seat to get the drunk Jihoon in his arms as well.

"Hey, I have to take Jihoon home" Seungcheol smiled at Junhui who was trying not to laugh about the drunk and clingy guy around his neck. "Will you get him home?"

Junhui nodded, holding Wonwoo's small waist "I will, hyung. You don't need to worry"

"Alright then" Jihoon had started to pull on his shirt and rubbing his eyes, mumbling something that was probably about going home "I have to go. Take care, I'll talk to you another time"

Throwing a little smile at him and trying to hide the exhaustion in his eyes, he watched Seungcheol and Jihoon leave the bar. He followed after them, trying his best to walk with the guy clinging to him. He found it funny and cute, he actually couldn't hold his laughter when they almost tripped over something as they walked into the parking lot. Getting his keys out of his pocket and opening his car was easier than expected. He opened the door for the passenger's seat and sat Wonwoo there, buckling his seatbelt. He then finally sat on the driver's seat and closed the door, yawning as he grabbed the steering wheel. His eyes became wide with worry as he realized something. 

He had no idea of where Wonwoo lived. Junhui looked at the guy, who had fallen asleep again, and tried to wake him up but it didn't work. There was only one option now. 

"Well, Wonwoo" He turned the ignition and started the car, sighing. "You're sleeping at my house tonight"


End file.
